Sagwa (SuperMalechi's version)
Sagwa is a American children's action-comedy-adventure film. This was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures in association with Sesame Workshop in June 4, 2000. This would be adaptated to the 2001 PBS Kids show "Sagwa the Siamese Cat". Plot The Huns, led by the ruthless Shan Yu, invade Han China, forcing the Chinese emperor to command a general mobilization. Each family is given a conscription notice, requiring one man from each family to join the Chinese army. When Sagwa hears that her father is once more to go to a war, anxiety and apprehension grip her. Sagwa decides to take matters into her own hands, by putting on the guise of a man so that she can go to war instead of her father. When her family learns of Sagwa's secret departure, they are all very anxious. Baba, Sagwa's father, prays to his family's ancestors for the safety of his middle child. The ancestors then order their "Great Stone Dragon" to protect Sagwa. The ancestors are unaware that the statue of Great Stone Dragon failed to come to life, and that Fu Fu, a small bat, is the one to go and protect Mulan. Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Credits Sagwa is initially misguided by Fu-Fu in how to behave like a man, and starts a ruckus at the training camp. However, under command of Li Shang, she and her new friends at the camp, Yao, The Mice, Ling and Chien-Po, become skilled warriors. Fu-Fu, desiring to see Sagwa succeed, creates a fake order from her mom's father, General Li, ordering Li Shang to follow them into the mountains. The troops set out to meet General Li, but arrive at a burnt-out encampment and discover that General Li and his troops have been wiped out by the Huns. As they solemnly leave the mountains, they are ambushed by the Huns, but the clever use of a rocket by Sagwa creates an avalanche which buries most of the Huns. Sagwa has a black-eye from being hit on by a rock. Instead of executing Sagwa as the law requires, Li Shang relents and decides to spare her life for saving him, but expels her from the army, leaving her on the mountain as the rest of the army departs for the Imperial City to report the news of the Huns' demise. However it is revealed that several Hun warriors including Shan Yu survive the avalanche, and Sagwa catches sight of them as they make their way to the City, intent on capturing the Emperor. In the Imperial City, Sagwa attempts to warn Li Shang about Shan Yu, but he refuses to listen. The Huns appear and capture the Emperor, locking themselves inside the palace. With Sagwa's help, Yao, the Mice, Ling, and Chien-Po pose as concubines and are able to enter the palace and, with the help of Li Shang, defeat Shan Yu's men. As Shang prevents Shan Yu from assassinating the Emperor, Sagwa lures the Hun onto the roof where she engages him in single combat. Meanwhile, acting on Sagwa's instructions, Fu-Fu fires a bundle of fireworks rockets at Shan Yu on her signal and kills him. Sagwa is praised by the Emperor and the people of China, who all bow to her as an unprecedented honor. While she accepts the Emperor's crest and Shan Yu's sword as gifts, she politely declines his offer to be his advisor and asks to return to her family. She returns home and presents these gifts to her father, but he is more overjoyed to have his daughter back safely. Li Shang, who has become enamored with Sagwa, soon arrives under the guise of returning her helmet, but accepts the family's invitation for dinner. Earlier in the film, Sagwa was declared unfit for help, but this is not the case with her budding romance with Li Shang. Fu-Fu is granted a position as a family guardian by the ancestors amid a returning celebration. Cast *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa *Chase Galatin as Sheegwa *Oliver Grainger as Dongwa *Arthur Holden as Baba Wim Bao Miao *Ellen David as Mama Shao Fun Maio *Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate *Khairo Ledeyo as Tai-Tai Notes *The musical arrangements for this movie were also heard in "Mulan". Home Video Previews Feburary 7, 2001 Opening #Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens (2000-2003) #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997 version)/Coming to Video & Disney DVD (with the 1994 Masterpiece, with the Beau Weave sound clip from the 1997 Coming to Video bumper, except he says "And Disney DVD!" at the end of a sentence) #The Jay Jay the Jet Plane Movie VHS/DVD trailer #Lady & The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure trailer #Sleeping Beauty Special Edition VHS/DVD trailer #"Join Us for A Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" #Alantis: The Lost Empire behind the scenes preview #(1996) Feature Presentation logo #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Navy Blue Format Screen #THX Logo #1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo #Start of Film